


Touch (GenjixReader)

by AsomatousEmpyrean



Series: SoulerWatch (Soulmate AU Overwatch) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, My First Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, my overwatch sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsomatousEmpyrean/pseuds/AsomatousEmpyrean
Summary: He's not quite the same as he used to be, but you sure do make him feel like that's a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welp here it is, some really short (I don't know why I can't seem to write anything longer I'm sorry I tried I s w e a r) smutty, fluffy trash (that's in keeping with the SoulerWatch series) for Genji! I tried writing it without dialogue and as neutrally as possible so anyone of any gender could enjoy, so I hope I succeeded :')
> 
> I was kind of thinking of writing something like this for all the characters, since I need to exercise my writing skills...we'll have to see I guess ;)

You shudder under his touch, and he loves it. 

Loves the way you respond as his metallic fingers graze down, one thumb circling your nipple while his other hand goes lower, teasingly skirting around where you want his hand most. It’s a silent demand on his part to hear your beg for him, and when you do it gives him a heady rush of pleasure. The way you arch your hips, face flushed and hooded eyes darkened with need as you plead for more -  _ yes, more, right there, please Genji oh god  _ -

He can’t help the thrill he feels from the power he holds over you as he goes down, taking you in his mouth. Your pleas become screams, something he encourages. He wants the whole base to know how he makes you feel, how he brings you right to the edge and over, again and again until you’re a teary-eyed mess from the sheer pleasure, begging him for mercy.

He smiles in satisfaction as he replaces his mouth with his hand, his name a broken praise from your swollen lips as he brings you right up to one last blinding high, slanting his scarred lips over yours so you can taste yourself as you come apart at his touch.

When you finally come down, you shower him in kisses - the parts that are still flesh, like his nose and cheeks, to the parts that are more machine, like his shoulders, his chest - anywhere you can reach. It never ceases to amaze him, how you just acknowledge all of him the way you do. When you touch him, he isn’t just a man or just a machine, he is more than both.

He is Genji Shimada, your love, your  _ soulmate _ , and your acceptance of who and what he is humbles him, and he silently vows once more to remain worthy of you.

You straddle his hips, giving him a long, searing kiss, and he can’t help but smirk as he thinks of the request he made to Angela earlier that day. A few modifications of his own choosing she promised would be ready to install later this week, just in time for the long recon mission the two of you were scheduled to go on.

You question him, but he skillfully evades it, murmuring his love for you, and you melt against him as you respond in kind, giving him a smile that puts the sun to shame. Oh yes, he was quite looking forward to what praises you would sing when you found out the surprise he had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> /now/ someone should probably take my laptop away


End file.
